<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stardust by badgirlwolfie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23964772">Stardust</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgirlwolfie/pseuds/badgirlwolfie'>badgirlwolfie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SKAM (France)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, and does Eliott have some of those™, or the reason why I should never be allowed near Eliott's pov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:36:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23964772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgirlwolfie/pseuds/badgirlwolfie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a lazy afternoon, the kind that you spend rolling around in bed and fucking until your muscles ache.</p><p>So that's what Lucas and Eliott do.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>254</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stardust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello, me again. i don't know how it keeps happening... (julie i'm never listening to you ever again).</p><p>Stay safe and enjoy! Happy reading ❤️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s already late afternoon, Eliott can tell by the faint rays of sunlight filtering through the window, falling on the bed, bathing Lucas’ smooth back. It’s a glorious shot, a rush of adrenaline through Eliott’s veins, the stream of sunlight kissing their naked bodies. The sheets are pooled at the edge of the bed, the mattress is warm under them. They’ve been warming it for hours.</p><p>They’ve been doing this for hours.</p><p>Summer looks good on Lucas, Eliott decides. Gone are the lines on his forehead, and the exhaustion in his eyes, replaced by a soft glow in his smile. Faint freckles under his eyes, that Eliott didn’t know Lucas had, but that he kisses every morning now when they wake up. The masterpiece that Lucas is, all sun-kissed skin and bright eyes, naked in their bed, in Eliott’s arm.</p><p>Eliott’s most precious miracle, this boy.</p><p>Lucas fits one leg between Eliott’s own, hands on Eliott’s back, and flips them. Eliott buries his face in Lucas’ neck, laughs, his nose brushing behind Lucas’ ear. His arms are wrapped tightly around Lucas’ shoulders when Lucas leans in to steal a kiss, just one, as he fits his body between Eliott’s legs. </p><p>Eliott tightens his legs, trapping them together in the sweetest way. His face is tilted up, hazy eyes staring at Lucas, who looks like his fucking salvation, with his beautiful face and his red-bitten lips, mouth parting and eyelashes fluttering as their fronts press together. The inside of his thighs burn where they brush against Lucas’ legs, so he lets them fall to the mattress with a soft sigh. </p><p>Lucas is blinking down at him, blue eyes almost turned black, and his heart beats loudly against Eliott’s. Eliott feels their hearts in his throat as Lucas buries his hands in his hair, pulling, and his mouth falls open as he tilts his chin up higher.</p><p>“You’re a fucking dream.” Lucas’ voice sounds wrecked, and it makes the hairs in Eliott’s arms stand up. “Laying here, with me. God.”</p><p>Eliott digs his nails into Lucas’ neck, lifts his hips up against Lucas, pressing Lucas into him in every way possible. “My dream.” He rasps out. His lips brush Lucas’ cheek, his tongue caresses the corner of his mouth, his mouth swallows Lucas’ moan. “My dream.”</p><p>Lucas’ lips are wet against his. Their noses bump as Eliott twists his head to one side, and he lets a hint of a smile show in his face before Lucas is catching his lower lip between his teeth, pulling, turning his insides into fire. They’re panting into each other’s mouths as Eliott drapes one arm around Lucas’ waist. His tongue is exploring the roof of Lucas’ mouth when he flips them around gently.</p><p>And then he’s on Lucas.</p><p>The red in Lucas’ cheeks spreads all the way down to his chest. He’s breathing hard, staring up at Eliott expectantly, and Eliott has to bend down to get back the kiss Lucas stole earlier. He stays there, with his hands behind Lucas’ head, holding himself up. Lucas’ erection is hard against his stomach, and his hot breath hits Eliott’ mouth, but he stays still. So does Eliott.</p><p>“I want to fuck you again.” He whispers into Lucas’ mouth. Lucas groans softly, finally wrapping his arms around Eliott’s neck. “Can I?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>They move slowly, hands roaming over inches of skin, carefully, softly, like it’s the first time. A hand running down a stomach. Fingers drumming on collarbones. Open palms warming up skin and nails scratching down their sides. </p><p>“Is this okay? Like this?”</p><p>And</p><p>“Please.”</p><p>Lucas’ figure looks beautiful from where he’s sitting on the bed. He’s all sharp edges and soft curves, what’s left of the sun coming through the window making his skin glow. There’s shadows on his back, that Eliott wants to desperately reach out and touch. Draw on him with the tip of his fingers. But he doesn’t; instead, he sits on the back of his thighs, legs spread out in front of him. </p><p>He wraps his arms around Lucas’ stomach, pulls, bringing him closer. Lucas moves backwards, slowly, a few drags of his knees against the mattress until his back is flush against Eliott’s chest. “Here?”</p><p>Lucas covers Eliott’s arms with his hands. Squeezes. “Here.”</p><p>Eliott takes a moment to breathe. He hooks his chin on Lucas’ shoulder, and the slight movement upwards makes his dick brush against the swell of Lucas’ ass. Lucas shivers in his arms, he feels it by the way his stomach quivers and his shoulders tense up, so he turns his face to press a open-mouthed kiss to Lucas’ throat.</p><p>“Kiss me again.”</p><p>Eliott unwraps one arm from Lucas’ waist and holds his chin with two fingers, turns his head until they can kiss. So they do. The angle is a little off, but still, Lucas’ lips brush against his, and his tongue swipes down Lucas’ bottom lip, so it’s enough. Lucas presses down on him, adding pressure on Eliott’s dick, making Eliott moan into Lucas’ mouth. His hand travels down Lucas’ stomach until his knuckles brush the tip of Lucas’ dick, and Lucas shivers again.</p><p>“I’m gonna lift you up now.” Eliott says against Lucas’ mouth. Lucas hums, letting his lips linger on Eliott’s for a second before pulling back. </p><p>Eliott takes Lucas’ arms, guiding them behind him until Lucas loops them around his neck. He squeezes a hand between their bodies; it’s a tight fit, with the way every inch of their bodies are pressed together, but he manages to take a hold of his dick. He rubs it against Lucas’ ass a few times, enjoying the way Lucas tries to press back more intendedly, teases Lucas until he’s making these frustrated sounds that make Eliott drunk in want. </p><p>It’s wet, a little sloppy from their second round even, but the hot tightness that envelops his dick is enough to overwhelm him as he finally pushes in. Lucas moans softly as he sinks into Eliott slowly, tightening his arms around Eliott’s neck, clenching down when his ass hit Eliott’s belly. And then Eliott is fitting his hands behind Lucas’ knees.</p><p>Lucas gasps softly as Eliott’s dick pushes in deeper, his feet leaving the mattress, Eliott’s hands gripping the back of his thighs. His head falls against Eliott’s shoulder, throat exposed for Eliott to kiss, and to bite, and to lick. Eliott doesn’t waste time, teeth nipping at Lucas’ neck as he lowers himself before lifting up again, fucking into Lucas, fingers digging into the back of his thighs as he holds him up.</p><p>Eliott has always thought of Lucas’ body as a galaxy, with the way Lucas likes to talk about the stars, it only makes sense that he belongs up there, too. Shines bright like one. Has constellations on his back, and holds the deepest secrets inside his eyes, and Eliott doesn’t know if he’ll ever uncover any of them. But he has time to try. </p><p>Lucas had told him once, that humans are made of the same stuff as stars are, and he had laughed back then. Because how could he, with the darkness in his head, and the cold in his heart, how could it make sense? But Lucas, God, Lucas. Lucas is so bright, he has Eliott’s share of it, too. </p><p>Lucas’ body is beautiful, his deepest sin, his favorite place to get lost in, with the constellations on his back and the stars in his smile. He pulls his mouth away from his neck, and sees a black hole forming in the shape of a bruise. He digs his fingers harder into Lucas’ thighs in one particular thrust, Lucas’ loud moan resonating in the room, and he knows he’ll find half crescent moons there in the shape of his nails if he looks.</p><p>His ears ring with each lift of his hips, Lucas’ panting loud and real against the side of his face. Lucas moves his body against his, trying to match down Eliott’s thrusts, and the slap of skin against skin turns louder as their moans turns desperate. Eliott’s arms are starting to shake from exhaustion, so he ignores Lucas’ loud whine as he deposits him in bed again.</p><p>His dick slips out of Lucas again as he maneuvers him into a lying position, a hand pushing at his shoulder, without adding pressure, just a comforting touch to ground him. Because he can see Lucas’ thighs tremble as he sits on his ass to catch a breath, when he sinks his knees on the mattress before lying on his stomach, chest going up and down with harbored breaths. </p><p>Eliott swallows back a loud groan, hand traveling down to pump his dick a few times to release some pressure. The back of Lucas’ thighs are a hot pink, a color he put there with his own hands, and at times like this it’s hard to remember his body wasn’t made to do anything but to love the boy between his legs. He bites the inside of his cheek, presses his tongue into a cut on his lip from where Lucas accidentally kneed him on the face wrestling last night, and smiles, letting the sting get him off the edge. </p><p>“Baby.” Lucas’ voice trembles when he speaks. He shakes his ass in front of Eliott desperately, chasing Eliott’s touch. “Baby.”</p><p>Eliott lowers himself slowly, drapes himself over Lucas’ body like a blanket until they’re pressed together in all the right parts, pacifying Lucas with the press of his lips to his shoulder. Lucas quiets, almost like he’s holding his breath, and his hips are slightly raised as he tries to get buried in Eliott, so Eliott brushes his side with his fingers, presses down until every bit of Lucas is pinned to the mattress. Then, he fits his arm under Lucas until it wraps all the way up to his shoulders, and keeps his hold there as he slides into Lucas again.</p><p>Lucas turns his face to one side, all flushed cheeks and pink lips, glassy eyes that turn to look at Eliott as his body rocks with the force of Eliott’s thrusts. He just lets Eliott do as Eliott wants, and at first it used to scare the living shit out of him, the way he seemingly put everything he had to offer for Eliott to take. His trust, his love, himself. Almost as if the possibility of Eliott hurting him was inexistent. </p><p>But he’s better at it now, because he knows Lucas loves it, and it makes Eliott feel loved, too, so he’s learnt to handle it. Like when Lucas’ mouth falls open in silent gasps and his eyes go wide before they clench closed, and a tear rolls down his cheek, before more follow. Like the way Lucas’ body trembles when he hits the special spot inside of him, and all of him tenses up, making Eliott see stars behind his eyelids and his toes to curl.</p><p>Lucas’ cheek drags against the sheets every time Eliott pushes into him, a wet patch forming around his mouth from all the sweat, and spit, and tears, and his hands grip a pillow until his knuckles turn white. Eliott watches mesmerized, beads of sweat rolling down the side of his face, low groans getting punched out of him when Lucas clenches down. </p><p>“You’re so beautiful, Lucas.” Eliott murmurs the words into the back of Lucas’ neck, picking up speed, changing the angle a little. It makes Lucas’ breath hitch, and then he’s moaning softly, wet gasps falling from his lips in a constant melody. “So fucking beautiful. My beautiful.”</p><p>He slows down again, feeling the tremble of Lucas’ body on his fingertips, intoxicated by the shuddering hiccups that shake Lucas’ shoulders. He nudges Lucas’ legs apart with his knee, spreading them enough so he can fit between them, and with one kiss to Lucas’ damp cheek he pulls back until he’s sitting. He runs his hands up and down Lucas’ legs, nails grazing the inside of his thighs lightly, soothing the quivering of his ass with gentle fingers until Lucas sobs.</p><p>And then he’s spreading Lucas open, burying himself into Lucas’ tight heat. His hands grip Lucas’ ass tightly, not enough to leave half crescent moons in its wake, but enough that he’ll be reminded of the summer sky at dawn if he looks down. He fucks into Lucas until he feels tingling in the roof of his mouth, until Lucas’ shoulders shake with sobs, until those sobs turn into soft hiccups, and then Lucas’ whole body is trembling in relief. Eliott watches elated as Lucas’ face scrunches up in pure pleasure, as his eyes widen and his chest rises with one deep breath that seems to stretch on forever, every muscle in him tensed up until he finally breathes again, and then his body falls flat on the bed like jelly. </p><p>Eliott gives his last thrusts, and Lucas lets him, only clenches down weakly as he whines from the back of his throat. Eliott finds his feet dangling off the edge, so he jumps. His vision goes white, and he clenches his jaw as he lets go, letting out a loud groan that echoes through the room. </p><p>He pulls out of Lucas slowly before climbing off him carefully, and his arms are trembling as he lowers himself on the bed next to him. He pulls Lucas into his chest with weak arms, hears the loud beating of his heart in his ears, maybe Lucas’, too, he’s not sure, and their chests raise in sync as Lucas buries his face in Eliott’s chest.</p><p>Eliott dries Lucas’ tear-stricken cheeks with shaking fingers, smiling down at him, and Lucas, as if he can sense Eliott’s stare on him, blinks his eyes open with a sheepish smile. He laughs quietly, softly, and Lucas grins, something in his eyes akin to adoration, brighter than the fucking milky way. Then he presses a kiss to Eliott’s collarbone, snuggling into him, and they breathe.</p><p>And Eliott.</p><p>And Eliott thinks, if he can make a boy with the stars in his smile light up a galaxy inside his eyes just from him –</p><p>Maybe he’s made of stardust, too. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sandalwoodhusbands">come say hi!</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>